¿Eso es Todо?/ES
Voy a ser breve, si quieres creer esta historia, hazlo, y sino, no te voy a juzgar, esta es la historia de un chico normal, en este caso, yo. Mi nombre es Ale, tengo 17 años y un relato que, a pesar de ser tan increíble, ocurrió. Yo era como todo chico de 17 años, me gustaba salir, hablar con mis amigos, y les tenía mucho cariño a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor al que admiraba mucho, todo iba perfecto en mi vida, y no podría cambiar nada más. Hasta que un 25 de noviembre, iba camino a mi hogar, ya que habían acabado las clases, tenía muchas ganas de llegar para probar unos videojuegos que me habían recomendado unos amigos, tomé un atajo hacía mi casa, el que siempre cojo, para llegar más rápido, tenía muchas ganas de probar esos juegos, en una de esas paredes vi una sombra de muy extraña forma, como si fuera un gigante, y como todo joven, soy muy curioso, y simplemente me acerqué y me dije “¿Qué voy a perder?”, al acercarme pude notar una figura de ojos tan rojos como las llamas del infierno, tenía dientes más grandes que un animal, y tenía manos del tamaño de su cara, puedo describir todo su cuerpo como una sombra de oscuridad tan malvada que sentías escalofríos solo al verlo, en ese preciso momento, escuche murmuros, solo murmuros, hasta que escuché la frase “hoy morirás”, asustado, corrí lo más rápido y lo más lejos que podía, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que pensaba que me daría un infarto, esa frase me atormentó todo mi trayecto a casa…. Cuando llegue a casa, esas palabras se hacían más y más fuertes en mi cabeza, llegué a un punto en el que enloquecí y no podía calmarme, esa figura era tan espeluznante, pero pensaba que si podía dormir un rato, olvidaría lo ocurrido, como si todo hubiera sido un simple sueño, en ese momento, hice la peor equivocación de mi vida, cuando había despertado, estaba en una habitación sin nada más que rayones en las paredes con mensajes de muerte, y huesos putrefactos por toda la habitación, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que entre todos los mensajes, estaba uno muy interesante, y muy perturbador, lo único que decía era “si quieres vivir, haz todo lo que te pida”, como no tenía más alternativa, fue la única buena idea por el momento. Después de un rato, se apareció la figura, pero esta vez, tenía forma humana, y me hablaba en un lenguaje que yo no lograba entender, lo que hizo más difícil el mensaje anterior, aunque habían palabras que podría decir que sonaban como latín antiguo, dijo lo siguiente “Este es tu reto, tu nueva forma de vida, si quieres salir de aquí, debes tomar decisiones que podrían llevarte a tu salvación, o a tu muerte”, apenas dijo eso, me puse pálido, no podía hablar, no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que realizaría para poder salir con vida. Lo primero que me pidió fue matar a un animal y dárselo como tributo, como pensaba que iba a ser cualquier animal, a pesar de estar en contra de esto, quería sobrevivir, en este momento sale de la nada una persona atada por todas partes, golpeada y tenía varías hemorragias, La Figura me dijo “Este es un pedófilo y un asesino, violó a más de 10 niñas, las mató y las arrojo al frente de su casa”, a pesar de lo que me contaba, era una persona, pero ya me había decidido, tenía que matarlo, era él o yo, la ley del más apto. Me dio un machete, tenía que cortarlo en pedazos muy pequeños para aquel monstruo, con lágrimas en mi cara y decisión en mi mente, lo hice, lo asesiné, nunca había matado a un ser vivo en mi vida, me sentí poderoso, pero a la vez débil… Se sintió complacido con su tributo y me dijo con simpleza “Buen trabajo.”, ni se molestó en mirarme. Pasaron 3 días y se volvió a aparecer, me dijo “Esta es la fase 2 de las 3 que tendrás que realizar, la siguiente víctima es una mujer que le fue infiel a su marido con más de 20 personas, hasta con los hermanos de su marido, y él nunca se enteró”, vi a la mujer amordazada, y ya tenía varios cortes muy graves, podría morir ella sola sin que yo le tocara, pensé que a pesar de haber engañado a su marido con más de 20 hombres, esa mujer no merecía la muerte, pensé en ese momento en mi madre, como estaría ella en este momento, que me diría….pero soy débil, no quería morir, así que lo que me pidió que hiciera fue algo simple, “Libera a los perros, tienen muchas ganas de follarse a esa perra, además de tener mucha hambre”, me asquearon las palabras de ese sujeto, pero no tenía más alternativas, mientras liberaba a los perros, empecé a vomitar como nunca, ví como se la violaban y la comían a la vez, sus restos en todas partes, sangre salpicando en las paredes de la habitación, fue la imagen más traumante de mi vida. Cuando terminó todo, vi como su cuerpo, además de ser devorado por aquellos perros, su periodo de putrefacción fue tan inmediato que los gusanos salían de sus ojos, otros de su boca (o lo que quedaba de ella) y de cualquiera otra parte de su cuerpo que pudiera estar descubierta. Los siguientes días no podía dormir… Aquí es donde la historia se pone más siniestra, estaba feliz y decidido, de que al fin, saldría de este infierno viviente, apareció como siempre, el monstruo en el mismo lugar, con las instrucciones, me dijo “Esta es la fase 3, seguro que estás feliz, diciéndote a ti mismo que ya saldrás de aquí, pero esta, es la prueba final, es donde se decidirá si tu vivirás o por consiguiente, morirás ardiendo en el infierno, como si a alguien le importara…”, lo siguiente que apareció fue un campo de batalla, algo muy medieval, y extraño, habían espectadores, que parecía que no tuvieran vida propia, eran como zombis, no tenían ojos, y sus extremidades se caían. Todo se decidía aquí, este era el final, pero algo me perturbó bastante cuando vi a alguien muy parecido a mi hermano mayor, pero no pensaba que fuera él, hasta que lo vi más de cerca, era él… mi hermano, no sabía porque estaba aquí, pero lo que más me perturbó de esta imagen, fue su cara de rabia, como si quisiera matarme, además de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, de repente cayeron 2 armas del cielo, una para él y otra para mí, el monstruo pretendía que peleáramos entre los 2, pero yo no quería pelear con él, era mi hermano, lo admiraba muchísimo, era mi héroe. Él gritó “¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!”, yo estaba perplejo, no sé de qué hablaba, hasta que supuse que era la muerte de las 2 personas, pero sabía que todo estaba bien, ya que era para salir de allí, hasta que él dijo “¿Al menos sabes a quién asesinaste?, ¡esos eran nuestros padres!”… sentí un vacío que me comía por dentro, ¿mi padre un violador y mi madre una zorra?...no lo podía creer, sentí que mi mundo destruía poco a poco, hasta que él dijo “No me importa que seas mi hermano, vengaré a mis padres”, ya no me importaba nada… pero quería seguir viviendo, luché con él, era una ardua lucha, hasta que un descuido de él, fue mi oportunidad de atacar, lo maté, le corté la cabeza y los brazos, me sentí como la misma mierda. Todo había acabado, el monstruo, al parecer disfrutaba el espectáculo, y dijo “¿Eso es todo?, que aburrido..”, yo le exigí que me dejara ir, ya que era suficiente sufrimiento, y él complació mis deseos. En estos momentos, esta es mi carta de despedida, voy a suicidarme, no tengo nada por que vivir, pero…acaso… “¿Eso es todo?” English Translation I'll be brief, if you want to believe this story, do it, and if not, I will not judge you. This is the story of a normal guy, in this case, me. My Name Is Ale, I am seventeen years old and I want to relate a story that, despite being so amazing happened. I was like all seventeen year old boys, I liked to go out, talk to my friends, and was very fond of my parents and my older brother whom I admired very much, everything was perfect in my life and I would not change anything. Until the 25th of November I was on my way home, as classes were finished, I really wanted to get to try a few games that had been recommended by my friends, I took a shortcut as I made my home, which I always took to reach home faster. I really wanted to try these games, on one of the walls I saw a very strange shadow, it looked like a giant, and looked young, I'm a very curious person, and I just went over and I said, "What am I going to lose?" As I approached I could see a figure with eyes as red as the flames of hell, It had teeth larger than an animal's teeth, and had hands the size of your face. I can describe his entire body like a shadow of darkness that was so evil you felt chills just seeing him, at that moment, I heard murmurs, only murmurs, until I heard the phrase, "Today you die," scared, I ran as fast and as far as I could, my heart was beating so fast that I thought I would have a heart attack, that phrase haunted me all my way home... When I got home, those words became stronger and stronger in my head, I reached a point where I freaked out and could not calm down, that figure was so creepy, but I thought that if I could get some sleep and forget what happened, as if everything would have been just a dream. It was at that time that I made the worst mistake of my life. When I woke up, I was in a room with nothing but scratches on the walls with death threats and rotting bones around the room, but what caught my attention was one of all these messages. It was very interesting, and very disturbing, all it said was, "If you want to live, do what I ask you." I had no choice, as it was the only good idea at the moment. After a while, the figure appeared, but this time it had a human form, and it spoke in a language that I could not understand, which made it harder than the previous message. It had words I could say that sounded like ancient Latin. It had this to say, "This is your challenge, your new way of life, if you want to get out of here, you must make decisions that could lead to your salvation or your death." As it said that, I turned pale and could not speak. I could not stop thinking about what I would do to get out alive. The first thing he asked me was killing an animal and give it as a tribute, as I thought it was going to be any animal, despite being against it. I wanted to survive at this point comes out of nowhere a person tied up with bruises everywhere and several hemorrhages appeared. The figure said, "This is a pedophile and a murderer, he raped over ten girls, killed them and threw them in front of his house." Despite what he told me, he was a person, but I had decided that I had to kill him, it was him or me, survival of the fittest. He gave me a machete, I had to cut him into very small pieces for the monster. With tears in my face and determination in my mind, I murdered him, I had never killed a living thing in my life, I felt powerful, but also weak... He was pleased with his tribute and simplicity said, "Good job." He did not bother to look at me. It took three days and he reappeared, he said, "This is phase two of three you have to make, the next victim is a woman who was unfaithful to her husband with more than twenty people with the brothers of his husband, and he never knew." I saw the gagged woman, and she had several very severe cuts, she could have died on her own without me touching her. I thought that despite having cheated on her husband with more than twenty men, this woman did not deserve death. I thought at that time of my mother, as she would be at this point, I would say that I am weak... but I did not want to die. So what was asked of me to do was something simple, "Free the dogs that are eager to fuck that bitch and also be very hungry." I was disgusted with his words, but I had no alternative.I released the dogs and started vomiting. I saw her raped and they ate her after, her remains were everywhere, splattering blood on the walls of the room, it was the most traumatizing image of my life. When it was over, I saw her body, besides being devoured by those dogs, the time of putrefaction was so immediate that there were worms coming out of her eyes, and others from her mouth (or what was left of it) and any other part of your body that may be discovered. The next few days I could not sleep ... This is where the story gets more sinister, I was happy and decided, at last, to come out of this living hell. He appeared as usual, the monster in the same place, with the instructions that said, "This is phase three, I'm sure you're happy, telling yourself that you will get out of here, but this is the final test and is where you decide whether you will live or consequently die burning in hell, as if anyone cared..." Next I appeared on a battlefield. It was something very medieval, and strange. There were spectators, who seemed to have no life, they were like zombies, they had no eyes, and limbs were falling off. Everything would be decided here, this was the end, but something disturbed me when I saw someone pretty much like my older brother. I did not think it was him until I saw him up close, he was my brother... I didn't know that was here, but what disturbed me about this picture was that his face with filled with rage, as if he wanted to kill me. Tears fell from his eyes as well. Suddenly two guns fell from the sky, one for him and one for me. We fought the monster sought the death of one of us, but I did not want to fight him. He was my brother, I admired him very much, he was my hero. He shouted, "Why did you?" I was perplexed and did not know what he was talking about, until I figured out it was the death of two people. I knew that everything was fine as it was to get out, until he said, "Do you even know who you killed? Those were our parents!" ... I felt a void eating me away inside. My father was a rapist and my mother was a unfaithful? ...I could not believe it, I felt my world being gradually destroyed, until he said, "I do not care if you are my brother, I will avenge my parents!" I did not care about anything... but I wanted to live, I fought with him, it was an uphill struggle, until he made an oversight and it was my opportunity to attack. I killed him. I cut off his head and arms, I felt like the total shit. It was all over. The monster, apparently enjoying the spectacle said, "Is that all? How boring..." I demanded him to let me go as I was suffering enough, and he accommodated my desires. Right now, this is my farewell letter. I am going to kill myself, I have nothing to live for, but... Just in case... "Is that all?" Category:AltLang Category:NSFW Category:Ritual Category:Demon/Devil